Covenant Empire
The Covenant Empire was a theocratic hegemonic alliance made of of several different alien races known as the Sangheili, the Kig-Yar, the Jiralhanae, the Yan'Mee and the San Shyuum. Their goal was to conquer all of the different galaxies and enforce their religion, as well as eliminate all those they consider heretics. History The Covenant was formed sometime in ancient history, first starting with contact between the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae, who had come under heavy influence by the San Shyuum. The Sangheili believed in the sacredness of Forerunner objects and should not be touched, while the Jiralhanae, who were recently and heavily influenced by the San Shyuum, believed they should be studied and applied to make practical objects. This would lead into the extremely vicious ad brutal Sangheili-Jiralhanae War that lasted for many years. As the Sangheili and Jiralhanae forces kept fighting each other fiercely and hard in the destructive and catastrophic war, after much ferocious fighting for many years, the San Shyuum finally put an end to the destructive conflict by using the Forerunner Dreadnought to devastate the Sangheili naval fleets and force a truce between the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae. After this, the Writ of Union was formed, with the Sangheili and Jiralhanae joining with the San Shyuum to officially form the Covenant Empire. As time went on, two other alien races, the avian Kig Yar and the insectoid Yan'Mee, joined the Covenant as well, with the Kig-Yar becoming the basic infantry of Covenant forces and the Yan'Mee providing skirmisher and assassin roles, while Sangheili and Jiralhanae formed the primary strength of the military forces and the San Shyuum took the role as leaders of the Covenant. As such they began heavily expanding their empire and conquering vast numbers of worlds. Eventually, this imperialism lead the Covenant into coming into contact with Humanity in the Milky Way Galaxy. The new Hierarch, Ord Casto, a power hungry xenophobe, discovered Forerunner artifacts leading to the Ark of the Halo Array on the Human home world of Earth, leading to Casto declaring Humanity a blasphemous species to be eliminated, leading to the Human-Covenant War. The Human UNSC fiercely battled the Covenant forces for many years, with much vicious fighting raging all over many different Human and Covenant controlled worlds, and as the two sides kept fighting each other fiercely and hard in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes, the Covenant began glassing several Human colony worlds to eliminate Humanity. As the ferocious war raged on, with all member species of the Covenant loyally and fanatically following Casto's genocidal war, the Sangheili began very seriously questioning Casto's genocide against Humanity. This would lead to dangerous rifts in the Covenant that would threaten to split the Covenant Alliance apart. Eventually, as the Battle for Earth would begin, Casto started distrusting the loyalty of the Sangheili due to their growing sympathy towards Humanity, and Casto proceeded to declare war on the Sangheili as well, targeting them for extermination. This leads to the Sangheili switching sides over to Humanity, with the Sangheili and Humanity now working together in fighting against the Covenant. As such, the Sangheili and UNSC kept fighting off Covenant assaults and defending Earth for a number of years in a ferocious battle. Eventually, after much fierce fighting, the Sangheili and UNSC repel the Covenant forces, then the Sangheili and UNSC launch offensives and assault the Covenant strongholds of High Charity, the capital of the Covenant, and the Ark, destroying Covenant forces on both and killing Ord Casto, finally ending the war. With this, the Sangheili formally breaks from the Covenant and forms a new alliance with Earth. However, the Covenant continues to persist, with the Jiralhanae taking charge and leading the Kig-Yar and Yan'Mee. This leads to the Second Sangheili-Jiralhanae War, with the Sangheili and UNSC fighting to fight off the Jiralhanae on a number of worlds. After the Sangheili victory in the war, the Covenant finally breaks apart, forcing the remaining members to go their separate ways. Species ''Sangheili'' Having a saurian lizard appearance, the Sangheili are very strong, intelligent and fast and form the backbone of the Covenant Armies. They are incredibly tough and effective soldiers as well as brilliant tacticians, and often work as warriors and leaders, commonly leading troops into battle. While they are very aggressive and ferocious, they are also very honorable and show much skill and respect. They mostly carry T55 Storm Rifles, as well as many carrying T51 Carbines and T31 Needle Rifles. ''Kig-Yar'' Having an avian lizard appearance, the Kig-Yar are the weakest, but most numerous of the Covenant forces. They form the basic infantry units of the Covenant forces, and though they can be tough and vicious and capable in different types of combat, they offer only minor damage, especially individually. However, when in groups and properly disciplined, they can pack a fierce punch. They mostly carry T51 Carbines, though many also wield Storm Rifles. Jiralhanae Having an ursine appearance, the Jiralhanae are the strongest of the Covenant forces. They are extremely strong, muscular and dangerous, and demonstrate similar battlefield techniques to Sangheili, mostly serving as heavy support. However, they are much more brutal and inclined to more savage tendencies. They most commonly carry T42 Plasma LMGs, and many also carry T25 Spiker Carbines. Yan'Mee Having an insectoid appearance, the Yan'Mee have a hive mind, and are capable of flight, while also being able to crawl on walls and ceilings. They are mostly employed in defensive positions and in roles of ambushing, skirmishers and assassins, and due to having enhanced sights, as sharpshooters. They also sometimes carry energy shields. San Shyuum The San Shyuum are the most intelligent of the Covenant, but are physically weak and frail. However, their abilities as tacticians, strategists and technological prowess more than make up for this. As such, they serve as officers and leaders for the Covenant army. They are the ones who effectively make the most important decisions of the Covenant. Huragok The Huragok are the post passive of the Covenant, as well as being extremely intelligent. Having an appearance similar to a jellyfish with the head of an eel, these are creatures who have been enslaved by the Covenant and are forced to build and maintain technology. As such, they are still very docile and peaceful, and many have defected over to the UNSC. Equipment Weapons * T54 Plasma Pistol * T52 Mauler * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T53 Plasma Castor * T52 Plasma Repeater * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T27 Beam Rifle * T50 Particle Beam Rifle * T51 Focus Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T58 Plasma Cannon * T29 Shade Turret * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T30 Fuel Gun * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon Vehicles * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T52 Prowler * T25 Chopper * T48 Revenant * T26 Wraith * T29 Scarab * T54 Banshee * T29 Vampire * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T56 Lich * T28 Shroud * T31 Seraph * CCS Battlecruiser * CSO Carrier Trivia Category:Halo Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:On and Off Category:Alien Category:War Criminals Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Affably Evil Category:Authority Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Creators Category:Defilers Category:Delusional Category:Recurring Category:Misanthrope Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcers Category:Fanatics Category:Fascists Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gaolers Category:Harbingers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Murderer Category:Suicidal Category:Possessors Category:Military Characters Category:Paranoid Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Slavedrivers Category:Minion Category:Gunman Category:Swordsman Category:Empowered Characters Category:Mongers Category:The Heavy Category:Monster Category:Extremists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Torturer Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Outcasts Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Trap Masters